Hierarch Skycloud
Hierarch Skycloud is a powerful Martial Ancestor Realm expert and one of the five major figures of the Divine Feathers Sect. He is very loyal to the Sect Master and will always support whoever obtains that seat. He also does not possess any forces of his own and has only had a total of 36 - 38 disciples.In chapter 319 it says that he has had 36 disciples, but when he is talking to Nie Li in chapter 342 he asks him to become his 39th disciple. Even so, his position is high and he is well respected. He gives off an aura similar to the Heaven’s Divination Technique, this might be connected to his own Skycloud Technique. Among his students are many of the powerful figures of the sect, including Venerable Redsoul and Venerable Flameless, who was his first disciple.【TDG】Chapter 342 – Hierarch Skycloud Appearance and Personality He rarely participates in the Divine Feathers Sect’s internal struggles, and prefers to maintained a neutral position. He has a calm and noble type of aura that matches his strength and wisdom. He is normally is extremely strict with controlling his disciples, however is more lenient with Venerable Flameless. Plot Alternate Life In his previous life, Nie Li had heard that Hierarch Skycloud was fond of protecting geniuses who didn’t join the various families. Nie Li’s Master, Ying Yueru, had also been secretly protected by Hierarch Skycloud. Therefore, no one dared to touch her. It was only one hundred years later, when Hierarch Skycloud had aged and the internal conflict within the Divine Feathers Sect became more intense, that Ying Yueru’s troubles started to come.【TDG】Chapter 320 – Full of Sincerity Current Life Supporting Allies Arc Venerable Redsoul: :After the incident with the calligraphy words Nie Li wrote during the visit of the Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects. Venerable Redsoul made a special trip to visit Hierarch Skycloud. He told him about Nie Li's impressive potential as well as his attempts to stay neutral by not joining any of the Families. This greatly interested Hierarch Skycloud, who had sheltered such students in the past. Nie Li: :He directed Venerable Redsoul to send greetings to the three major families asking them to leave Nie Li alone. Out of curiosity, he also asked him to get a word from Nie Li so that he could see for himself the level of his dao intent. After sensing the profound nature of the dao intent in the words he was thoroughly impressed. He could guess that Nie Li had not invented the words, however the level of understanding that he must have to write them was evident. Hierarch Skycloud decided to definitely keep a close eye on him.【TDG】Chapter 321 – Counterfeit Gathering Deity's Lakes Arc Nie Li: :After awhile, Hierarch Skycloud decided to ask Nie Li to be his disciple. Even though Ming Fei is already Nie Li's master, he is friends with him and his and does not believe that he would object. Everyone is surprised when Nie Li says he will only agree to become his disciple if he still has his freedom. After further testing Nie Li's understanding of dao intent, even he must admit defeat in comparison. Since he agrees to Nie Li's terms, he is all too happy to accept the offer and becomes his newest disciple. Venerable Flameless: :Hierarch Skycloud's eldest disciple, Venerable Flameless, continuously objects and makes it very plain that he does not approve of his decision to take Nie Li as his student. However, as Venerable Flameless continues to angrily rebuke Nie Li, Hierarch Skycloud becomes even more impressed with him. Entering the East District Arc Hierarch Martialsky: :Along with Hierarch Martialsky and the other four powerful leaders of the Divine Feather Sect, he watched as Nie Li fought against Ye Chong when entering the East District. After seeing Nie Li's amazing talent, Hierarch Martialsky was very impressed and congratulated Hierarch Skycloud for finding such a promising disciple. Since the sect master seemed disappointed that he hadn't found him first, he even offered to let Nie Li be his student instead, but the sect master did not want to take the disciple of another.【TDG】Chapter 357 – The Big Five Nie Li: :Despite the underhanded methods that Venerable Flameless was using, Hierarch Skycloud had no intention of interfering. However, he secretly informed Nie Li that he and the other powerful leaders were watching and wanted to see his skill. He also promised to protect his Fate Soul in the event that he lost. While watching his fight with Guo Huai, he became further impressed with Nie Li when his Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon actually proved to not only have a god level growth rate but also a mutation.【TDG】Chapter 359 – Back Spikes Striking Back at Gu Heng Arc Nie Li: :Along with the rest of the Big Five, Hierarch Skycloud was watching when Long Shuyun visited Nie Li and most likely would have acted if he was in any actually danger. He heard Nie Li's sincere wish to unify the Divine Feathers Sect by having Long Yuyin, Gu Bei, and Li Xingyun take over their respective families. His words gave Hierarch Skycloud a bit of hope for the future that he had previously lost. He started to see a possibility of the Divine Feathers Sect being able to recover its former glory.【TDG】Chapter 367 – One Who is Sincere :Before Nie Li came to the Divine Feathers Sect, the future was dull and the members of the younger generations from the various families had been deceiving and competing against one another. None of them had cared for the bigger picture. It wasn't until after Nie Li’s arrival that Long Yuyin, Gu Bei, and Li Xingyun had started to rise up and change the situation. Becoming the Sect Master Arc Nie Li: :Hierarch Skycloud was surprised when Nie Li informed him that he was going to compete for the acting Sect Master position. Even though Nie Li is his disciple, his foundation in the sect is too shallow. He told Nie Li that there was just no way he could gain the support that he needed to hold that position.【TDG】Chapter 433 – Acting Sect Master? However, after Nie Li gave him a powerful Divine Elixir, Hierarch Skycloud agreed to support him.【TDG】Chapter 434 – Divine Medicine To Hierarch Skycloud's great shock, Nie Li then gave him a bottle of thirty more pills to pass out among the other five leaders of the sect. With such a powerful elixir, Hierarch Skycloud did not doubt that they would gladly hand over the sect master's position to him. However he warns Nie Li that even with the Big Five's support, he must still have enough strength to hold the position himself.【TDG】Chapter 435 – Seat of the Sect Master Hierarch Skycloud's Cultivation: :After taking one of Nie Li's Elixirs, Hierarch Skycloud's cultivation immediately broke through the 4 stage of the Martial Ancestor Realm and continued to rise. Such a thing was unheard of for an expert at his level. After a few months of cultivating with the support of these Divine Elixirs, he was able to raise his cultivation to 6 stage Martial Ancestor Realm. Long Tianming and Situ Beiyan: :Much to his surprise, on the day of the competition, Nie Li was no where to be found. Instead, Hierarch Skycloud watched as Situ Beiyan Long Tianming battled it out.【TDG】Chapter 438 – Contest (1/2) As the two armies faced off, Situ Beiyan merged with his god level growth rate Celestial Blood Dragon and faced off against Long Tianming with his god level growth rate Dark Saint Dragon. However, it was quickly obvious that Situ Beiyan was not his match. Long Tianming and Nie Li: :Just as Hierarch Martialsky was about to declare Long Tianming the Acting Sect Master, Nie Li finally arrived. When asked if he has the right to complete, Hierarch Martialsky was the first to vouch for Nie Li, followed by Hierarch Skycloud and other three Martial Ancestor Realm experts.【TDG】Chapter 440 – Joining the Fray :To his great shock, Nie Li casually called out two hundred Dao of Dragon realm members of the Demon League, followed by a hundred Sky Origin Divine Clan members. With such a show of strength, it was not even necessary for them to fight. Desperately, Long Tianming first accused Nie Li of cheating by using Sky Origin Divine Clan servants and then accused him of being backed by the demon clans. However, the five elders knew that no one from the demon clans would given them such heaven defying elixirs and unanimously supported him.【TDG】Chapter 441 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts :When Long Tianming still refused to accepts his loss, Hierarch Linglong revoked his positions and status then sentenced him to ten months house arrest. Hierarch Martialsky then directly announced his retirement and promoted Nie Li to Sect Master. This showed the confidence that the elders had in him.【TDG】Chapter 442 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts Even though there was some discontentment form the sect, who where confused by the rapid change, Nie Lie was able to quickly win them over by providing each member ten spiritual elixirs according to their cultivation level, as well as hundreds of God-level Dragon blood-line Demon Spirits to the sect. He also sealed the gates to the sect and rooted out enemy spies. All the sect members, including the five Hierarch's used Nie Li's elixirs and focused on cultivation.【TDG】Chapter 443 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts es:Jerarca Skycloud Category:Divine Feathers Sect